La Fille du Vent
by Rhavaniel
Summary: Sur Tortuga, Jack rencontre une étrange femme. L'inconnue capitaine de l'Oiseau de Feu, célèbre navire français récemment volé, Fiona.Elle a besoin de lui, d'une information en particulier. Piraterie et sorcellerie font-ils bon ménage?
1. Première rencontre

La Fille du Vent  
  
Chapitre 1: Première rencontre  
  
Le soleil venait de se coucher sur Tortuga et tous les bars et bordels de l'île venaient comme par magie de se réveiller. Jack, tout sourire, entra au Buveur Solitaire, accompagné de Gibbs et de Mr Cotton. Le Black Pearl arrivait de l'île de la Muerta après y avoir fait "le plein" et son équipage comptait bien prendre quelques jours de congés pour dépenser leur fortune. Ils prirent tous les trois une table, commandèrent une bière fraîche en regardant d'un oeil amusé la bagarre qui se déroulait au milieu de la pièce.   
  
- C'est un grand jour, compagnons! Cette nuit, Tortuga est à nous! cria Jack avant d'avaler une longue gorgée de bière.   
  
Gibbs sourit et fit de même ainsi que Mr Cotton qui se contenta de hocher la tête puisqu'il était muet. Jack parcoura la salle des yeux, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas là de vieilles connaissances. Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur une table du fond, occupée par une seule personne, une femme. Elle portait un tricorne enfoncé si profondément sur sa tête qu'on ne voyait pas son visage penché en avant sur son verre. Mais ce qui avait attiré le regard de Jack, c'était le corbeau perché sur son épaule droite. Il tournait la tête en tous sens, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Quand ses yeux perçants croisèrent ceux de Jack, il s'immobilisa et poussa un faible croassement sans cesser de le fixer. Jack, surpris et bizarrement mal à l'aise, se retourna vers Gibbs et lui tapa sur l'épaule.  
  
- Regarde là-bas. dit-il en montrant du doigt le corbeau qui maintenant semblait totalement hypnotisé par Jack. Tu sais qui c'est?  
  
Gibbs hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils avant de répondre:  
  
- En fait, personne ne le sait. Elle vient juste d'arriver. Ce matin. Mais c'est la seule de l'équipage à être descendue du bâteau.  
  
- Quel bâteau?  
  
Gibbs attendit quelques secondes puis lui répondit d'une voix étrange:  
  
- L' Oiseau de Feu.  
  
- Quoi? Tu veux dire... L'Oiseau de Feu? Ici?  
  
Gibbs hocha de nouveau la tête.  
  
- Mais alors... elle doit être... celle... dont tout le monde parle...  
  
- Oui, c'est elle.  
  
- Je me demande pourquoi personne n'est encore allé lui parler...  
  
- Je pense que la réponse est sur son épaule.  
  
Le corbeau croassa de nouveau en étendant ses ailes noires et brillantes, comme s'il avait tout entendu, sa tête toujours tournée dans leur direction.  
  
- Tu vois Jack, personne n'a envie d'aller de s'assoir à une table, en face d'un corbeau qui te regarde comme s'il voulait d'arracher les yeux.  
  
Jack éclata de rire devant la mine effrayée de Gibbs.   
  
- J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux! Le problème avec les pirates, c'est qu'ils sont beucoup trop superstitieux.  
  
Gibbs ne souleva même pas l'ironie.  
  
- Mais tu as vu comment il nous fixe?  
  
Au fond de lui, Jack sentait que cette femme et son corbeau n'étaient pas réellement comme les autres. Cependant, il n'allait laisser cette petite appréhension le submerger. Il se leva, prit sa bière et s'approcha de la table du fond. Le corbeau se pencha vers sa maîtresse et lui mordilla l'oreille avant de se redresser pour continuer à fixer l'inconnu qui était maintenant sur le point de s'assoir en face d'eux.  
  
- Bonsoir, mademoiselle... commença Jack.   
  
Mais il s'interrompit. La femme leva lentement la tête vers lui, révélant un visage d'une grande beauté. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds noués en catogan mais de multiples petites mèches s'en échappaient ainsi que des tresses garnies de perles multicolores et de plumes noires. Lorsque Jack vit enfin ses yeux, il eut un léger sursaut malgré lui. Il n'aurait su définir leur couleur; le bleu turquoise de l'océan mêlé à du vert aussi brillant que les émeraudes qui remplissaient ses coffres, et il y avait aussi une teinte plus foncée qui rappelait le ciel lors d'un nuit dégagée. Elle était jeune, pas plus de 25 ans, selon lui. Elle le fixa un instant de ses yeux magnifiques puis esquissa un sourire. Le corbeau cessa alors de le regarder et sembla s'endormir.   
  
- Bonsoir à vous, monsieur...?  
  
Jack se détendit. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une folle, ni d'une cruelle meurtrière. Il sourit à son tour et s'assit souplement.  
  
- Sparrow. Capitaine Jack Sparrow.  
  
La femme plissa les paupières et sourit de plus belle.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. Le célèbre capitaine du Black Pearl.  
  
Jack fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça si c'était la première fois qu'elle venait sur Tortuga? Puis il sourit intérieurement en pensant que sa renommée allait jusqu'en Europe.  
  
- Et vous êtes...?  
  
- Hawkins. Capitaine Fiona Hawkins.  
  
Il se serrèrent brièvement la main.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. La célèbre capitaine de l'Oiseau de Feu.  
  
Fiona eut un moment de silence, légèrement décontenancée. Mais elle se reprit vite en s'efforçant de prendre un air dégagé.  
  
- Aviez-vous déjà entendu mon nom?  
  
- Non, mais un de mes gars vous a vu descendre de l'Oiseau de Feu, et puis, vous dites que vous êtes capitaine, et... on m'a dit que c'était une très belle demoiselle qui avait volé le navire le plus rapide de la marine royale française.  
  
Fiona sourit et baissa les yeux. Apparemment, tout le monde ici connaissait l'histoire. Jack, lui, était maintenant très intrigué par cette femme, ce bâteau, et la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait volé, et surtout la manière dont elle s'y était pris. Une femme qui vole un navire de la marine royale, ça n'était pas une hisotire commune.  
  
- Alors, que faites-vous à Tortuga, mademoiselle Hawkins?  
  
- Rien de particulier. Je suis ici pour acheter des provisions. Nourriture, eau, vin, rhum...  
  
Jack sourit. L'équipage devait donc être parfaitement normal.  
  
- Allez-vous quelque part de spécial?  
  
- Etes-vous l'inquisiteur de cette île, monsieur Sparrow?  
  
- Oh, oui, je suis désolé. Mais je fais toujours ça avec les nouveaux arrivants. Mais puis-je vous demander quand avez-vous l'intention de quitter notre île bien-aimée?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Quand j'aurai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Pourquoi?  
  
- Oh, c'est juste parce que, enfin, avant que vous partiez, vous devrez me raconter comment vous avez volé ce navire. Tout le monde en parle, mais ils ne savent pas la véritable histoire, selon moi. Donc, ce serait l'occasion de restaurer la vérité.  
  
Fiona réprima un fou rire. Jack semblait vraiment désireux de connaître l'hisoire dans ses détails, et elle le lui dirait. Mais le moment venu. Elle avait besoin de lui avant de partir et le prétexte de raconter son vol et sa fugue serait excellent pour le voir... en privé.  
  
- OK, capitaine Sparrow. Je promets de vous donner l'exclusivité de mon aventure, mais seulement si vous acceptez de me faire visiter le Black Pearl.  
  
- Aucun problème, mademoiselle. Je suis votre dévoué serviteur.  
  
- Je suis flattée.  
  
Fiona sourit et vida son verre de rhum d'un coup. Puis, elle se leva. Le corbeau se réveilla brusquement et ébouriffa ses plumes. Jack imita Fiona et montra du doigt l'oiseau.  
  
- Les corbeaux ne sont pas des animaux communs dans les Caraïbes, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Fiona caressa la tête de l'oiseau.   
  
- Oui, je sais. Mais il s'est facilement habitué au climat chaud. Et...  
  
Fiona jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et se pencha vers Jack pour lui murmurer:  
  
- S'il vous plaît de continuer les ragots, en France, on m'appelait aussi Fiona-appelle-les-corbeaux.  
  
Elle lui fit un léger clin d'oeil.  
  
- Eh bien, ce fut un plaisir, monsieur Sparrow.  
  
- Et pour moi de même, mademoiselle Hawkins. A bientôt j'espère.   
  
Fiona sourit une dernière fois et tourna les talons. "Très bientôt" dit-elle pour elle-même.  
  
Jack resta planté devant sa chaise à regarder Fiona s'éloigner et sortir du bar avant de retourner à sa propre table où Gibbs l'attendait impatiemment.  
  
- Alors? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?  
  
- Eh bien, rien de particulièrement intéressant.  
  
Gibbs sembla déçu.  
  
- Mais elle a dit qu'elle me raconterait toute son histoire en détail, le vol du bâteau et tout ça...  
  
- Tu crois qu'elle est venue faire quelque chose de spécial?  
  
- A mon avis, elle n'a pas volé l'Oiseau de Feu juste pour démarrer sa carrière de pirate!  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.   
  
- Bon, Jack, Cotton, je m'excuse mais, je suis épuisé et je dois absolument trouver un bon lit avant que tous ces pochtrons prennent ma place en bonne compagnie. A demain.  
  
Gibbs se leva. Puis se tournant vers Cotton, il ajouta:  
  
- Ne bois pas trop, surtout!  
  
Il sortit du bar. Jack se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire la même chose. Il y avait Scarlet, Gisèle, et toutes les autres qui l'attendaient sûrement déjà, puisque tout le monde savait que le Black Pearl venait d'amarrer. Mais, étrangement, - et d'ailleurs ça ne lui était jamais arrivé - il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait même pas envie. Il dit alors bonne nuit à Cotton qui avait commencé une partie de cartes avec des gars de l'équipage qui venaient d'arriver et sortit dehors. Il faisait bon, et une douce brise lui caressa le visage. Il se rendit sur le port avec une idée en tête. Il voulait voir l'Oiseau de Feu de ses propres yeux. Le navire était amarré à l'extrémité du port, complètement en retrait des autres. Il était éclairé par des lumières qui semblaient irréelles, comme si elles flottaient dans les airs entre les voiles. De plus en plus curieux, Jack se rapprocha du bâteau silencieusement pour mieux voir les ombres qui bougeaient sur le pont supérieur. Mais, au moment où il allait enfin être assez près pour discerner les silhouettes, un croassement strident le fit sursauter. Il vit alors le corbeau foncer sur lui à toute vitesse. Jack, pas totalement pris de panique, mais prudent, rebroussa chemin à contre-coeur. En jetant un coup d'oeil en arrière, il vit les silhouettes floues bouger en tous sens, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne sur le pont. Il allait se retourner mais au même moment, une des formes revint à la lumière et ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe. La forme humaine leva quelque chose en l'air et les lumières accrochées aux voiles descendirent doucement vers elle. Jack cligna des yeux pour s'assurer de ce qu'il venait de voir mais, évidemment, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le navire était plongé dans l'ombre. Il ne comprenait pas. Les lumières n'étaient quand même pas descendues toutes seules, c'était impossible, il le savait. Mais alors comment? Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir halluciné. Il pressa le pas pour arriver devant le Black Pearl puis il monta à bord. Ana Maria faisait le guet, et lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de Jack, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire:  
  
- Hey, capitaine Sparrow, on dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme!  
  
Jack avait l'air abasourdi. Le regard dans le vague, il répondit seulement:  
  
- Oui, ça se pourrait bien...  
  
Ana Maria haussa les épaules et mit ça sur le compte de l'ivresse. Jack entra sans sa cabine et s'effondra sur son lit. Il resta là, les yeux grand ouverts à réfléchir une bonne partie de la nuit. 


	2. Herbes et Tango

Bonjour à tous!  
  
Merci elysabeth pour ta review, j'adore ça! (Bravo pour ta perspicacité sur le rapprochement corbeau-sparrow! Je me disais: obligé,il faut un oiseau dans cette hisoire! Et vu que les corbeaux sont mes oiseaux préférés ben, y avait pas photo!)  
  
Bon, ben voilà le deuxième chapitre.  
  
Chuis vraiment nulle pour les titres de chapitres, mais j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'ils résumetn un peu.  
  
Enfin, bref, on s'en fout!  
  
Continuez à me reviewer, please!  
  
Bonne lecture!!!  
  
Chapitre 2: Herbes et tango  
  
Le lendemain matin, Fiona fut réveillée par le vacarme qui règnait au-dessus de sa cabine. Elle enfila son pantalon et ses bottes en hâte et sortit sur le pont. Une vingtaine de filles étaient en train de monter des tonneaux à bord et de les faire rouler jusqu'aux cales. Une jeune femme aux cheveux en bataille lui fit un signe de la main en l'apercevant et la rejoignit.  
  
- Hey, Fiona, Tu es enfin levée!  
  
- Salut, Mary. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a là? demanda Fiona en montrant les tonneaux.  
  
- Nourriture. Du riz, de la farine, du blé... des haricots, des fruits... du boeuf, du porc, du mouton... des épices et j'en oublie!  
  
- Bon travail. Il ne nous manque plus que les boissons!   
  
Mary sourit d'un air entendu.   
  
- Et comment on fait pour trouver... enfin... tu sais quoi? Tu crois qu'il y en a ici?  
  
Fiona haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais on va trouver. Bon, laisse moi le temps de m'habiller et on y va.   
  
Mary acquiesca d'un signe de tête et alla parler à une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un roux éclatant.  
  
- Sarah, on va en ville chercher les herbes. Monte la guarde.  
  
- OK.   
  
Sarah se dirigea alors vers le mât principal et monta au poste de surveillance avec agilité. Une fois en haut, elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal alentour puis s'assit sur le rebord et commença à aiguiser ses deux épées en les frottant l'une contre l'autre. Fiona sortit de sa cabine après avoir mis un chemisier propre et son tricorne, tapa sur l'épaule de Mary et lui fit signe de la suivre.   
  
- Où est Spirit? Il ne vient pas avec nous?  
  
Pour toute réponse, un croassement joyeux se fit entendre et le corbeau vint se poser en douceur sur l'épaule de Fiona. Mary sourit et lui gratta la tête.   
  
- Spirit, pars devant et préviens-nous si tu trouves quelque chose d'interessant. ordonna Fiona.  
  
L'oiseau étendit ses longues ailes noires qui brillaient au soleil du matin et s'envola droit vers le coeur de la ville.   
  
- Et pourquoi on demande pas à Jack Sparrow? Il connaît peut-être un magasin d'herbes.  
  
- Non. Il en connaît sûrement, mais il pourrait devenir soupçonneux, enfin, plus qu'il l'est déjà, en tout cas.  
  
- Tu es convaincue que c'était lui hier soir, non?  
  
- Pratiquement.  
  
Arrivées en ville, elles se promenèrent dans les rues marchandes à la recherche d'un marchand d'herbes ou de n'importe quelle boutique susceptible de vendre des herbes rares. Soudain, Mary remarqua un écriteau particulier. Il y était écrit "Droguerie". Fiona approuva de la tête et elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la boutique qui se révéla être particulièrement miteuse, comme si elle était abandonnée depuis longtemps. Fiona marcha jusqu'au comptoir recouvert de poussière et demanda à haute voix s'il y avait quelqu'un. La porte du fond s'ouvrit et se ferma, puis un vieil homme marchant avec une canne, un bandeau sur l'oeil gauche, apparut. Il avait le dos voûté et une grande barbe blanche.   
  
- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles. En quoi puis-je vous aider?  
  
Fiona fouilla dans ses poches et sortit un feuille de papier qu'elle posa sur le comptoir, faisant voler un tas de poussière au passage.   
  
- Voici ce dont nous avons besoin.  
  
Le vieillard prit la liste et mit son monocle pour lire le nom des différentes herbes dont elles avaient besoin.  
  
- Je vois que vous êtes des connaisseuses. Bien, bien, bien... Un moment, je vous prie.  
  
Il se pencha tant bien que mal derrière son comptoir, déposa un sac en cuir dessus, puis alla sur les autres étagères de la boutique pour enfin revenir, les bras chargés de petits sacs en cuir similaires au premier. Sur chaque sac était cousu le nom de chaque herbe. Mary ouvrit soigneusement les sacs un par un pour vérifier leur contenu. Puis, elle hocha la tête en direction de Fiona qui offrit au commerçant son plus beau sourire.  
  
- Merci infiniment, monsieur. Je vous recommanderai à mon entourage. Combien voulez-vous pour le tout?  
  
Le vieillard sourit d'un air satisfait.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez?  
  
Fiona s'attendait à cette question. Elles se trouvaient sur une île de pirates, pas besoin donc de payer avec de la monnaie. Tout ce qui avait une quelconque valeur était échangeable. Elle sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un collier en or fin garni de minuscules rubis. Le marchand arrondit son unique oeil de stupeur et d'envie. Mais Fiona prit le collier des deux mains et d'un coup sec le brisa en deux. Elle posa une des moitiés sur le comptoir.   
  
- Cela vous convient-il?  
  
Le vieil homme saisit le bout de collier et l'examina méthodiquement pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas du toc. Il marmonna un moment dans sa barbe puis le mit dans sa poche de pantalon.  
  
- C'est d'accord. grogna-t-il.   
  
Mary prit les herbes et les rangea lentement dans sa besace qui tripla de volume.   
  
- Bonne journée et merci de nous avoir si aimablement servi! cria Fiona avnt de sortir dans la rue, suivie de Mary qui serrait sa besace contre elle comme si elle contenait un véritable trésor.  
  
Et c'était la réalité. Un trésor inestimable dont le pouvoir, associée à la magie, pouvait être quasiment illimité. Elles continuèrent leur chemin en remarquant pourtant que la plupart des regards étaient fixés sur elles, des regards où Fiona lisait l'appréhension, mais surtout la curiosité.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on sortait ce soir? demanda Fiona tout à coup.  
  
- Euh... comment ça, sortir?   
  
- Descendre du navire, je veux dire. Et aller faire la fête. Normalement, comme tout le monde...  
  
- Ecxellente idée! Mais, t'imagines la tête des gens si une quinzaine de furies débarquent dans leur petit bar tranquille? Déjà qu'ils nous regardent bizarrement...  
  
- Justement! On va leur montrer qu'on sait faire la fête comme eux, leur montrer qu'on est pas si différentes, si mystérieuses. Et puis, tu sais, crois-moi, leurs bars, ils ne sont pas si tranquilles que ça! On est sur une île de pirates, après tout, ne l'oublie pas!   
  
- En tous cas, j'pense que les filles seront d'accord! Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu d'autre monde!  
  
- Exact. D'ailleurs, j'ai justement remarqué une auberge charmante, enfin, si on peut appeler quelque chose ici charmant, mais apparemment, il y a plein de monde le soir, c'est rempli à craquer, et il y a un orchestre espagnol je crois et aussi des... Oh pardon! Excusez-moi!  
  
Tellement absorbée dans sa conversation, elle venait de bousculer un homme et de faire tomber la sac qu'il portait.  
  
L'homme se baissa pour ramasser son paquet et sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était Jack.  
  
- Mademoiselle Hawkins!   
  
- Monsieur Sparrow? Oh, je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu et je... enfin, je veux dire...  
  
- Mais non, ce n'est rien. Juste un sac de poudre que je viens d'acheter à un petit arnaqueur. Je... Enfin, ça va bien depuis hier?  
  
- Oh oui, à merveille. On a été faire quelques courses.  
  
Fiona montra la besace de Mary.  
  
- Oh, je suis désolée! Monsieur Sparrow, Mary, ma seconde. Mary, le capitaine Jack Sparrow.  
  
Mary sourit timidement et serra la main de Jack.   
  
- Enchanté. Alors, quand allez-vous me raconter l'histoire?   
  
- Vous devrez d'abord me faire visiter le Black Pearl, comme convenu.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ce soir? Je vous invite à dîner à bord.  
  
Fiona jeta un oeil à Mary. D'une voix hésitante, elle répondit:  
  
- Ce soir? Eh bien, je... en fait... ça ne va pas être possible. On a déjà d'autres projets.   
  
Jack prit une mine déçue.  
  
- Mais, demain soir, ça m'irait très bien! Vous êtes libre, j'espère.  
  
- Demain soir! Parfait! J'aurai le temps de préparer mes questions et un repas digne d'une gastronome française telle que vous devez l'être.  
  
Fiona sentit ses joues rosir.   
  
- A demain soir, alors. Bonne journée, monsieur Sparrow.   
  
- Merci, vous aussi.  
  
Fiona lui sourit une dernière fois et commença à s'en aller, mais Mary intervint:  
  
- Monsieur Sparrow?  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Vous ne connaîtriez pas un vendeur de bon rhum, par hasard?  
  
Jack se mit à réfléchir.  
  
- Benson. Au prochain carrefour à droite, expliqua-t-il avec de grands gestes. Vous ne pouvez pas le manquer. Et dites-lui que vous venez de ma part, il vous fera un prix, j'en suis sûr.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- De rien, mademoiselle.  
  
Mary rejoignit Fiona qui la félicita, et annonça qu'elles iraient prendre commande du rhum demain, une fois qu'elle aurait fait un sondage de quantité à acheter auprès de l'équipage.  
  
- Il sait que notre équipage est, disons... pas commun? demanda Mary en arrivant devant leur navire.   
  
- Non, et j'imagine sa réaction quand il le saura. Tu as vu la tête qu'il a fait juste quand je lui ai dit que tu étais ma seconde? Il a dû déjà trouver ça plus que bizarre. Il n'arrive sûrement pas à concevoir que des pirates puissent obéir à des femmes!  
  
Et tandis qu'elles éclataient de rire, Spirit fondit sur elles et se posa sur l'épaule de Fiona.  
  
Pendant tout l'après-midi, elles parlèrent de leur prochaine destination, une fois que la mission de Fiona serait accomplie, bien sûr.   
  
Le soir arriva. Sur tout le navire, l'excitation était à son comble. On voyait des filles courir dans tous les sens, s'aider à se maquiller, à s'habiller... Avant de partir, Fiona rassembla sa troupe sur le pont.   
  
- Bien... Mes amies, ce soir, c'est la fête. Chacune de vous est bien sûr parfaitement libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, je ne suis pas votre mère. Mais juste au cas où, j'aimerais savoir si personne n'a oublié son arme de secours.   
  
Toutes les filles remontèrent leur jupon pour laisser entrevoir un brillant poignard attaché à leur jarretière. Fiona sourit, puis continua:  
  
- Merci de bien vouloir rester muettes sur notre mission et sur notre "nature". Mais je vous fais totalement confiance, les filles. N'oubliez pas, ici, nous sommes des pirates commes les autres. Allez, assez discuté! Allons prendre un bon verre de rhum!  
  
Le groupe hurla de joie en choeur et une tempête de rires et de jupons débarqua sur le port en direction de la ville. Il ne restait que Mary et Fiona.  
  
- On laisse le bâteau sans surveillance?   
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu, assura Fiona. Elle prit un petit sac en velours rouge, prit un peu de son contenu dans sa main, et le saupoudra autour d'elle tout en marmonnant des incantations dans une langue connue seulement de ses semblables. Puis elle jeta en l'air ce qui lui restait dans la main et remit son petit sac dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Mary hocha la tête d'un air entendu.  
  
- Un bon vieux rituel de protection, ça marche toujours, dit Fiona avec un petit clin d'oeil. Bon, on y va? J'ai soif!  
  
- Moi aussi!  
  
Elles entrèrent dans l'auberge qui était remplie, pour simplifier, de pirates de tous âges et de prostituées. Mary trouva la table où leurs consoeurs étaient assises et elles se joignirent à elles. Tout le monde les avait remarqué mais elles semblaient ne pas y prêter attention, trop occupées à se servir du rhum et de la bière fraîche. Un orchestre espagnol était effectivement présent et jouait un morceau en sourdine devant la piste de danse vide pour l'instant. Fiona et son équipage très spécial passaient un excellent moment. Elles riaient toutes à gorge déployée et les verres n'en finissaient pas de se remplir et de se vider gaiement. Les personnes présentes durent reconnaître qu'elles avaient une sacrée descente et certains finirent par s'incruster à leur table. Leur joie de vivre était comunicative et bientôt, tout le monde voulut être à la table des françaises pour les entendre raconter leurs histoires.  
  
Finalement, Sarah prêta oreille à l'orchestre et donna le signal.   
  
- Il est temps de danser, mes amis! A nous la musique! cria-t-elle en courant vers la piste de danse.   
  
La fête battait son plein dans l'auberge. La foule était à présent en train de danser joyeusement au son d'un morceau entraînant typiquement espagnol. Fiona demanda alors un tango. Elle adorait le tango, sa musique et sa danse sensuelles aux rythmes saccadés. Mary demanda un peu de silence et de place pour Fiona. Elle l'avait déjà vu à l'oeuvre et se réjouissait d'avance du spectacle, car elle savait que Fiona excellait dans ce domaine. Au même moment, un groupe entra dans la salle. Voyant l'attraction fixée sur la piste de danse, le meneur fendit la foule pour savoir ce qui se passait. Fiona faisait le tour de la piste, cherchant un bon danseur pour l'accompagner, et mignon de préférence, s'exclama-t-elle. Et elle le vit. Jack était là, c'était lui qui venait juste d'arriver. Il sourit d'un air espiègle.  
  
- Tiens donc, monsieur Sparrow!  
  
- Eh bien, mademoiselle, j'espère que vous vous amusez bien! Apparemment oui! dit-il en regardant la foule enthousiaste.  
  
Fiona était d'humeur provocatrice, sûrement due aux nombreux verres de rhum et de tequila. Tout le monde s'était tu et attendait que Fiona fasse son choix. Mais elle l'avait déjà fait.  
  
- On m'a dit que vous étiez un des pirates les plus redoutables du monde, capitaine Sparrow. Vous devez donc sans aucun doute être à la hauteur du défi que je vous lance.  
  
- Quel défi? demanda Jack en vidant un verre de rhum pur que Gibbs venait de lui apporter.  
  
- Serez-vous capable de me suivre au tango...ou pas? lui murmura-t-elle, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.   
  
Jack soutint son regard et esquissa un sourire. Il sentit monter en lui l'adrénaline. Il vida son deuxième verre d'un coup, enleva sa veste, son épée, son pistolet et son tricorne qu'il posa sur la table la plus proche sans quitter Fiona des yeux. La foule hurla d'approbation. Il s'avança sur la piste et s'approcha de sa cavalière.  
  
- Faites attention, je suis le prince du tango de toutes les Caraïbes, dit-il dans un souffle, toujours en souriant.  
  
- C'est parfait alors. Puisque je suis la princesse du tango de toutes les Caraïbes, répondit-elle d'un ton très sérieux.  
  
Soudain, la première note se fit entendre. Mary lança à Fiona une rose rouge qu'elle coinça dan son chemisier. Tout le monde resta immobile et muet d'admiration devant le spectacle qui se produisit sous leurs yeux ébahis. Ils étaient certainement des maîtres en la matière. Fiona virevoltait avec grâce et Jack la suivait, préméditant chacun de ses mouvements pour mieux l'accompagner. Leurs pas étaient parfaitement coordonnés. Les accords de guitare s'accélérèrent encore et l'on put voir la magnifique fusion de leurs deux corps qui semblaient dépendants l'un de l'autre. Lorsque Jack s'éloignait, Fiona revenait toujours en rythme. Elle se laissait bercer par le son de la musique, ne pensait à rien d'autre, juste à cette sensualité et à la sensation euphorisante que produisait en elle cette danse si particulière. Elle ne voyait personne d'autre que Jack, leurs regards profonds toujours fixés l'un sur l'autre. Jack avait une façon de l'attirer contre lui, d'effleurer son corps qui la fit chavirer de plaisir. Fiona transpirait et son coeur battait la chamade. Heureusement pour elle, le dernier accord parvint à ses oreilles. Elle se cambra en arrière et Jack la retint de justesse avec une main dans son dos, l'autre tenant sa jambe à hauteur de sa taille. On entendit alors une explosion d'applaudissements dans l'auberge. Tout le monde sifflait, frappait des mains et criait. Fiona n'entendait plus rien. La respiration haletante, elles essayait de reprendre son souffle. Alors, Jack la remonta lentement vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soient face à face, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Fiona avait une envie folle de l'embrasser sur-le-champ. Peut-être que si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre que lui, elle l'aurait fait. Mais elle ne devait pas tout mettre par terre maintenant, pas si près du but. Elle arriva à se retenir, mais lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire, elle y lut la même envie, ce qui lui rendit la tâche beaucoup plus difficile. Toutes ses pensées se brouillaient dans sa tête embuée d'alcool. Pourtant, comme s'il avait compris, Jack se retint lui aussi. Il baissa la tête et doucement, vint arracher la rose du chemisier de Fiona avec ses dents, effleurant sa poitrine. Fiona soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Jack releva la tête, la rose entre ses dents et Fiona ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la fleur était parfaitement assortie au bandana rouge qui retenait ses longs cheveux d'un noir de geais. Puis, il lâcha lentement son étreinte. Il entreprit ensuite de coincer la rose dans sa propre chemise mais en voulant faire rentrer la tige dans un trou, il fit un geste brusque et s'égratigna le cou avec les épines. Le sang commença à couler de la blessure, de plus en plus vite. Retombant tout à coup dans la réalité, il jura et appuya sur l'égratignure pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais Fiona, elle, était encore dans son rêve. Elle ne sut dire plus tard pourquoi elle avait fait ça mais sur le moment, elle ne pensait à rien, sinon à le soigner à sa façon.   
  
- Laisse-moi faire... murmura-t-elle.  
  
Jack enleva son doigt et étonné, laissa Fiona approcher son visage de son cou. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait faire, si près de la blessure. Mais Fiona fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il sentit sa langue humide et douce lécher d'un trait la coulée de sang. Et ce fut à lui de pousser un soupir et de fermer les yeux, sentant une inexplicable sensation de bien-être monter en lui. La langue arriva à l'ouverture et il sentit alors les lèvres de Fiona sur sa peau brûlante, comme si elle aspirait la douleur par un baiser. Puis, elle se redressa. Elle leva une dernière fois les yeux vers lui, des yeux qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais oublier, puis elle fut emportée dans une marée de femmes surexcitées qui l'emportèrent loin de lui. Jack ne comprenait rien. Il passa sa main à l'endroit de la blessure pour vérifier si le sang coulait encore beaucoup ou pas mais à sa grande stupéfaction, ses doigts ne sentirent rien du tout, pas de sang, pas de coupure, comme s'il venait de l'inventer. Peut-être le rhum l'avait-il fait halluciné? Mais en penchant la tête vers la rose, il put nettement distinguer des gouttes de sang accrochées aux épines, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa perplexité et sa confusion. Mais le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par Gibbs et Ana Maria qui vinrent lui taper dans le dos pour le féliciter. 


	3. Un dîner un peu spécial

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!  
  
Bon, par contre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et vous avez intérêt à l'apprécier pace-ke le prochain ne viendra pas tt de suite! (boulot)  
  
Merci pour vos reviews c'est super sympa (Untouchable, je suis honorée que ma fic française te plaise. Narcissia, je t'asore et tu sais pourkoi? Pace-ke t'adore ma fic! Pour une fois que quelqu'un apprécie une chose ke je fais je te dis un grand merci!)  
  
Biz et bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 3: Un dîner spécial  
  
Fiona se se réveilla à l'aube avec une terrible migraine. Elle se leva péniblement sur un coude et essaya de se remémorer la soirée en se massant les tempes. Soudain, elle poussa un petit cri. Les souvenirs de la veille commençaient à remonter et elle se revit "soigner" la coupure de Jack. Se prenant la tête des deux mains, elle se maudit intérieurement et courut réveiller Mary pour tout lui raconter. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux.   
  
- C'est vrai? Tu l'as vraiment fait? Tu es sûre que tu ne l'as pas rêvé? demanda-t-elle sans grande conviction.  
  
Fiona soupira et répondit non. Mary fronça les sourcils en signe d'intense réflexion.  
  
- Oui, bon, finalement, c'est peut-être pas si grave que ça...   
  
- Tu crois? Mais il a dû se poser plein de questions et maintenant il va devenir curieux et... il va peût-être nous espionner!   
  
Mary essaya de la rassurer.  
  
- Tu sais, il était aussi carabiné que toi hier soir, alors avec un peu de chance, il ne se sera aperçu de rien. Allez, t'inquiète pas, ça va aller...  
  
Fiona leva vers elle un regard désespéré.  
  
- Non, ça va pas aller. J'ai tout raté. Tout. Le seul objectif que je m'étais fixé, le seul but auquel je me raccrochais, il s'est envolé à cause d'un stupide tango.  
  
- En parlant de ça, je sais que ça ne sert à rien mais, hier soir, tu étais magnifique. C'était absolument époustouflant. Je... je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi... romantique. lâcha Mary en rougissant.  
  
Fiona lui accorda un faible sourire.  
  
- Merci. On va dire alors que le seul but auquel je me raccrochais s'est envolé à cause...  
  
- D'un sublime et torride tango. finit Mary, l'air rêveur.  
  
Fiona repensa à cette danse et pendant un instant, elle voulut être de nouveau transportée par la musique, dans les bras du capitaine. Elle chassa cette pensée aussitôt et se ressaisit.  
  
- Bon, essayons de dédramatiser et de trouver une solution. On n'a pas de potion pour effacer la mémoire?   
  
- Tu sais bien que si, mais il faut un cycle lunaire entier pour qu'elle mûrisse.  
  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Alors concentrons-nous. ordonna Fiona en fermant les yeux.  
  
Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Mary reprit la parole.  
  
- En fait, plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je me dis que finalement, tout n'est pas perdu. Au contraire, dit la jeune fille dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat étrange.  
  
- Alors explique-moi comment lui faire oublier que je lui ai révélé nos pouvoirs?  
  
- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Ton plan peut encore marcher, et je dirais même qu'il risque de fonctionner encore mieux. Ce que tu as fait hier soir a dû le troubler, c'est presque certain. Mais, ça l'a peut-être troublé dans le bon sens du terme. Je veux dire... Imaginons que j'aie raison... Tu vas devenir une sorte de mystère pour lui. Il sera encore plus attiré par toi, s'il l'était déjà avant. Et alors...  
  
- Au lieu de douter de moi et de me rejeter, il sera déjà séduit... Mon travail devrait donc s'en trouver facilité! s'exclama Fiona joyeusement.   
  
- Exactement. approuva Mary en souriant. Bien, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ce que nous supposons soit vrai...  
  
- Ca doit l'être, dit Fiona d'un air grave. Et si on choisissait la robe que je vais porter ce soir? poursuivit-elle, retrouvant son enthousiasme naturel.  
  
- Bonne idée! Il doit y avoir des tas de belles tenues dans la malle de Madame la femme du gouverneur! s'écria Mary. Tiens, c'est étonnant qu'on n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt!  
  
Elles cherchèrent pendant un long moment, rejointes par Eleanor, la plus calée de toutes dans le domaine de la mode. Alors que Fiona et Mary avaient tout étalé dans la cabine et n'arrivaient pas à se décider, Eleanor dénicha la tenue parfaite en un rien de temps. C'était une longue robe en satin pourpre raffiné, à la coupe parfaite. Lorsque Fiona la passa, ses deux amies ne purent réprimer un sifflement d'admiration.   
  
- Tu es splendide, affirma Eleanor.  
  
- Cette robe est faite pour toi, ajouta Mary. Dis donc, c'est bien d'être femme de gouverneur. Je devrais peut-être me recycler!  
  
Un fou rire éclata dans la cabine exigue et quelques têtes curieuses apparurent à l'embrasure de la porte. Eleanor poussa Fiona hors de la pièce et l'équipage au complet put l'admirer et l'applaudir gaiement. Tout l'équipage ou presque.   
  
- Où est Sarah? demanda Fiona d'un air inquiet. Elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir?  
  
- Si, répondit Isabelle, une jeune femme élancée aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est seulement partie commander le rhum, comme tu lui as demandé hier.   
  
Fiona soupira de soulagement. Même si ces filles n'étaient là que par pure consentement et qu'aucun engagement ne les retenait à elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir responsable et tenait à chacune d'entre elles comme si elles étaient des membres à part entière de sa famille, ce qui était le cas en quelque sorte.  
  
Après le déjeuner, Fiona et Mary se mirent au travail. Fiona retrouva Mary sur le pont. Celle-ci avait apporté les herbes achetées la veille ainsi qu'un petit coffre en bois verni, tandis que Fiona tenait dans ses mains un livre poussiéreux. Elle le posa délicatement par terre et consulta rapidement les dernières pages.   
  
- T'as trouvé?  
  
- Oui, oui, une seconde, dit Fiona en tournant doucement les pages jaunies en parchemin ancien. Ah, ça y est. Potion d'envoûtement, lut-elle à voix haute. Mary s'assit à ses côtés.  
  
- Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
  
Fiona énonça les ingrédients, leur quantité et les consignes à suivre dans le mélange des herbes. Sarah montait la garde en haut du mât, accompagnée de Spirit, à qui elle racontait une histoire de pirates avec des perroquets sur leurs épaules, et non des corbeaux comme elle le souligna. Les autres lisaient, discutaient, ou bien étaient parties se baigner sur la plage. En fin d'après-midi, sept d'entre elles partirent chercher les tonneaux de rhum chez Benson. Pendant ce temps, les deux commères étaient en train de finir la potion. Elle était de couleur marron-vert, mais extrêmement fluide. Eleanor leur apporta une bouteille de vin. Fiona l'ouvrit, but une longue gorgée et regarda d'un oeil satisfait le niveau de liquide restant.  
  
- Parfaitement dosé.  
  
Mary acquiesca. Elle prit la fiole contenant la potion puis déversa lentement son contenu par les goulot de la bouteille. Fiona la remua en répétant à voix basse les paroles en latin inscrites sur la feuille de parchemin. Le liquide s'était totalement dissout dans le vin et les quelques petits résidus de plantes avaient disparu. Fiona remit triomphalement le bouchon de liège en place.   
  
- On dirait presque une bouteille de vin normal, commenta-t-elle fièrement.  
  
- Oui, assura Mary en souriant. Espérons qu'il aime le vin.  
  
- Mais bien sûr qu'il aime le vin! Il ne peut pas ne pas aimer un vin aussi raffiné! Du vrai de vrai bien de chez nous!  
  
Mary sentit dans la voix de Fiona une légère nostalgie, le mal du pays qui revenait souvent. Mais elles savaient fort bien qu'elles ne pouvaient retourner en France, à moins de vouloir finir brûlée vive sur un bûcher en place publique du village. Mary entreprit donc de distraire son amie.  
  
- Allez, viens, je vais te tirer les cartes.  
  
- Bonne idée.  
  
Mary sortit son paquet de cartes qu'elle tenait de sa mère qui le tenait elle-même de sa mère etc... Fiona coupa le jeu en cinq, son chiffre préféré en pensant très fort à sa mission. Mary reprit les cartes, les mélangea puis disposa les 5 premières, face cachée. Lentement, elle les retourna une par une, en finissant par celle du milieu.   
  
- Wouh... souffla-t-elle à l'adresse de Fiona.  
  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
- L'as de coeur.  
  
- Oui...?  
  
- Tu es sûre que tu as pensé à ce que je pense?  
  
- Evidemment! Je sais quand même ce qui se passe dans ma tête!  
  
- Ah... alors, cela pourrait bien être très intéressant... ou tout à fait normal...  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- L'as de coeur représente l'amour. La carte du milieu est la plus importante. Ca peut donc être l'amour que tu portes à ta mère, ce qui serait normal.  
  
- Oui, tu as raison. Mais je sens qu'il va y avoir un "ou", dit Fiona, méfiante.  
  
- Ou l'amour dans son sens premier.   
  
- C'est-à-dire?  
  
- Tu veux un dessin ou quoi? Ca veut dire que tu pourrais rencontrer l'amour d'ici peu, dans le cadre de ta mission... Un amour qui existe déjà, d'un côté ou de l'autre.  
  
Fiona ouvrit des yeux étonnés. L'amour? Voilà bien une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé en s'embarquant dans ce voyage.   
  
- Bon, eh bien, ça me paraît clair. La première explication est la bonne.  
  
- Ah... personne ne peut savoir, dit Mary d'un air énigmatique. Les cartes ont parfois plusieurs significations et même moi, parfois, je ne les découvre que lorsque l'évènement est arrivé. Tu sais, autrefois, il existait des...  
  
- Bon, il faut que j'y aille! s'exclama Fiona en voyant que le soleil venait de disparaître à l'horizon. Elle se leva précipitamment et courut s'habiller.  
  
Sarah descendit de son mât et s'approcha de Mary qui souriait dans le vague. Celle-ci ramassa ses cartes et se releva avec l'aide de Sarah.   
  
- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Tu as vu un bon avenir pour Fiona?  
  
- Oui, on peut dire ça...  
  
- Mary, arrête de faire ta mystique et explique-toi.  
  
Mary se tourna vers Sarah et sourit de plus belle.  
  
- On dirait bien qu'un capitaine est tombé amoureux...  
  
- Quoi? Tu veux dire Fiona? Amoureuse?  
  
- Oui. Elle ou quelqu'un d'autre...  
  
- Je ne comprends rien. Elle ou quelqu'un d'autre? Mais on ne connaît qu'elle qui soit capitaine, enfin!  
  
- Tu es sûre? murmura Mary avant de partir en direction de la cabine de Fiona.  
  
Sarah réfléchit un instant à sa dernière phrase, puis ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Mary se retourna au même moment et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle mit ensuite un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer de taire. En effet, elle n'était pas absolument sûre de ce qu'elle avançait, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lire dans les pensées de Fiona ce matin et en ayant vu les souvenirs de sa danse d'hier soir avec Jack, elle n'eut aucun mal à interpréter l'as de coeur de cette façon. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Fiona qui déboula sur le pont, dans sa robe du soir. Eleanor l'avait maquillée et coiffée comme une princesse. Ses cheveux étaient remontées en chignon d'où quelques mèches rebelles ressortaient qu'Eleanor n'avait pu discipliner et une longue anglaise tombait avec grâce sur son décolleté. Elle tenait la bouteille dans une main tandis que l'autre tâtait nerveusement le chignon.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mes cheveux?  
  
- Rassure-toi. Ca te va à ravir. C'est comme ça que se coiffent les filles de bonne famille.   
  
- Mon dieu, mais comment font-elles? Les pinces me grattent, et puis cette robe, elle me serre! J'en peux plus, j'ai trop chaud!  
  
- Allez, calme-toi, dit Mary en la prenant par l'épaule. Surtout, ne perds pas de vue ce pourquoi tu es venue. C'est important. Fais-lui forte impression. Et souviens-toi qu'il lui faut avaler la potion au moins cinq minutes avant de commencer à l'envoûter, et qu'après il ne te restera que quelques minutes avant qu'il s'endorme, OK? Tu sais ce que tu as faire?   
  
- Oui.   
  
- Alors, fais-le. Et reviens-nous vite.  
  
Fiona prit une grande inspiration et Mary put lire dans son regard toute la détermination de la jeune femme.   
  
- Attendez-moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment vers quelle heure je rentrerai mais tenez-vous prêtes à partir. Dès que je remonte à bord, on met les voiles!  
  
- A vos ordres, capitaine! s'écrièrent Mary et Eleanor.   
  
- On va naviguer de nuit? demanda Sarah.  
  
- J'ai bien peur que oui.  
  
- Bon, il va falloir prévoir des vêtements chauds alors. Je m'en occupe. dit-elle avant de courir vers les cales.  
  
- Allez, j'y vais. A bientôt les filles. dit Fiona gravement.  
  
- Bonne chance, lui crièrent les filles tandis qu'elle descendait sur le quai, silhouette gracieuse dans la pénombre de la soirée.  
  
Spirit fondit aussitôt sur sa maîtresse.  
  
- Ah non, Spirit. Ce soir, tu ne viens pas avec moi. Je vais à un dîner.  
  
Le corbeau lui mordilla affectrueusement l'oreille.  
  
- Bon, d'accord. Mais tu resteras dehors. Tu m'attendras.   
  
Fiona arriva enfin face au Black Pearl. Elle leva les yeux et fut impressionnée par la grandeur de ses voiles.  
  
- Fiona, tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. C'est ton destin qui est en jeu.  
  
Jack faisait les cent pas sur le pont lorsqu'il l'entendit grimper à bord. Elle sauta agilement par-dessus la rambarde. Jack reçut comme un électrochoc lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle. Elle était tout simplement sublime dans sa robe pourpre qui moulait avantageusement ses formes. Ses yeux habilement cernés de khôl lui donnaient un air félin et irrésistible. Il se sentit tout à coup ridicule. Lui ne s'était pas changé et portait ses guenilles habituelles.  
  
- Bonsoir, capitaine. dit Fiona d'une voix suave en lui lançant un sourire charmeur.  
  
- Bonsoir, capitaine. répondit Jack en se courbant pour lui baiser la main. Vous êtes splendide.  
  
Les joues de Fiona rosirent et malgré les efforts qu'elle fit pour le cacher, cela n'avait pas échappé à Jack.   
  
- Merci.   
  
- J'espère que vous avez faim. J'ai fait préparer un véritable festin. Suivez-moi, c'est dans la salle à manger.   
  
Il lui proposa son bras.  
  
- Vous voulez jouer au gentleman?  
  
- Oui, ça m'amuse de temps en temps.  
  
- Très bien. Alors, moi je dois jouer la demoiselle sans défense et complètement dépourvue de personnalité?  
  
- Comme vous voudrez, mais je sais que ça va être dur pour vous.  
  
Il la mena dans la salle à manger et la fit assoir à l'immense table où trônaient de nombreux plats variés, dont certains typiquement français. Fiona posa la bouteille sur la table. Ils dînèrent en parlant de Tortuga, des Caraïbes en général et de la fierté d'être pirate, d'être différent des autres. Ils parlaient tous les deux avec animation et se rendirent compte chacun de leur côté qu'ils passaient une excellente soirée. Brusquement, Fiona se souvint de la bouteille et la fit goûter à Jack qui en accepta avec joie. Celle-ci refusa poliment, prétextant que ce vin-là lui donnait des maux d'estomac mais que c'était le seul qui restait à bord.   
  
- Bon, eh bien, puisque vous ne buvez pas, il serait peut-être temps de me raconter cette fameuse histoire, dit Jack en dégustant une gorgée de vin. Exquis, le vin!   
  
Fiona sourit. Elle pensait en elle-même: "Vas-y, bois encore, vu qu'il est si bon!"  
  
- Eh bien, je suis née en Bretagne. Dans un petit village situé pas loin d'un grand port breton. J'ai eu une enfance très heureuse même si j'étais une enfant disons, illégitime. Mon père biologique est le duc de Bretagne. Eh oui, je suis moitié noble, monsieur Sparrow. Ma mère était une pauvre paysanne mais il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Seulement, il était marié, et donc il ne m'a jamais reconnu. Ma mère a commencé à m'élever toute seule. Mais un jour, un jour de marché au port, elle rencontra un homme. Pas très riche, mais il avait un coeur gros comme ça et il avait surtout un air rebelle, une beauté sauvage qui plut immédiatement à ma mère. Moi je l'ai tout de suite aimé et c'est lui que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon vrai père. Le problème, c'est qu'il partait très souvent et il vivait très dangereusement. Quand il revenait, il vivait à la maison et ma mère et moi étions heureuses, puis il repartait pour une durée indéterminée. Quelques semaines ou parfois quelques mois. Ce qu'il faisait, il ne voulait pas nous le dire, il restait très mystérieux sur son travail. Ma mère ne l'aurait jamais accepté si elle avait su de quoi il retournait. On ne l'apprit que lorsqu'il se fit arrêter.   
  
- Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait?  
  
- C'était un pirate.  
  
Jack émit un murmure étonné.   
  
- Vraiment?   
  
- Oui. Ca vous surprend?  
  
- Eh bien, en fait, pas tant que ça. Personne d'autre qu'une fille, même adoptive, de pirate, n'aurait pu voler un navire et en devenir capitaine, répondit Jack sans cesser de sourire.  
  
- Je vois. Bref, il n'a pas été pendu du fait qu'il avait été dénoncé et non pas pris sur le fait. Au début, il alla en prison. Peu de temps après, le duc annonça la construction d'un navire de guerre, en présent pour la marine de sa Majesté, le roi Louis XIV. Les prisonniers servirent d'ouvriers. Le jour de l'anniversaire de mes 18 ans, je suis rentrée à la maison après une balade en forêt et ma mère n'était plus là. Elle avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Il y a deux ans, mon père mourut de faim et d'épuisement sur le chantier naval. Puisque je n'avais plus personne pour me retenir, j'ai finalement décidé de réaliser mon rêve d'aventure en préparant soigneusement mon départ pendant un an et demi avant de voler le navire que mon père avait aidé à construire et sur lequel il était mort, et de voyager à travers le monde, résuma brièvement Fiona, qui ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.  
  
- Votre mère a disparu? Mais comment? Pourquoi?   
  
- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, dit Fiona d'une voix triste en levant les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient embués de larmes.  
  
Jack se sentit tout à coup totalement désarmé. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.   
  
- Je... je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas...  
  
- Non, non, ce n'est pas votre faute, dit Fiona en reniflant.  
  
Elle se leva brusquement et alla s'appuyer contre le hublot, regardant d'un air vague et lointain la mer faiblement éclairée par la lune. Jack, désemparé et maladroit devant autant de tristesse, s'était également levé et s'approcha d'elle sans savoir comment la réconforter. Il esquissait des gestes, avançait le bras pour l'attirer contre lui mais se ravisait au dernier moment. Soudain, elle se retourna. Une sensation bizarre l'étreignit au creux du ventre. Il n'avait jamais connu ça avant. Fiona avait plongé son regard dans le sien et il avait l'impression que ses yeux venaient de s'allumer. Il était entièrement hypnotisé par elle. Toute pensée, toute réflexion et doute le quitta, comme si on lui vidait le cerveau. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était elle. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir. Elle fit remonter ses mains lentement le long de ses bras, ce qui le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Jack la trouvait si belle, il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait posé ses mains sur sa taille maince et l'avait rapproché plus près de lui. Fiona, d'abord surprise, en profita et déposa un léger baiser au creux de son cou, à l'endroit exact de sa coupure d'hier. Puis, elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura:  
  
- Jack...  
  
La voix résonnait dans la tête de Jack comme une musique. Une musique fabuleuse. Plus rien ne comptait. Il voulait juste obéir à cette voix pour qu'elle ne s'arrête pas de chanter.  
  
- Oui...?  
  
- Jack, tu connais l'île de la Muerta?  
  
- Oui...  
  
- Tu sais où elle se trouve?  
  
- Oui...  
  
- Tu me ferais très plaisir si tu m'indiquais le chemin pour y aller...   
  
Jack, sans protester, marcha d'une allure de zombie jusqu'au bureau, prit une plume, la trempa dans l'encre et écrivit les coordonnées de l'île sur un parchemin. Puis, il le plia et le tendit à Fiona avant de replonger avidement dans la lumière irréelle qui émanait de ses yeux. Fiona prit le parchemin et le glissa sensuellement dans son décolleté. Jack n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de cette femme, il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait, tout le reste était sans importance. A nouveau la mélodie féerique s'insinua dans son esprit brumeux.  
  
- Jack... Merci. Un jour, je te revaudrai ça. Je te le promets, dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.  
  
Puis elle le regarda une dernière fois et lui sourit, avant d'effleurer de sa main ses paupières alourdies. Jack ressentit alors une fatigue intense et un brouillard moelleux l'envahit peu à peu. Il tomba dans les bras de Fiona, endormi. Celle-ci poussa un cri étouffé.   
  
- Ouhla, c'est qu'il est pas léger en plus! grogna-t-elle.  
  
Elle le prit sous les épaules et le traîna jusqu'à la porte qu'elle entrouvrit silencieusement. Spirit croassa faiblement deux fois. Fiona comprit que la voie était libre. Elle porta tant bien que mal Jack jusqu'à sa cabine mais au moment de le jeter sur son lit, elle se cogna le pied dans un coffre laissé là par hasard. Elle bascula en arrière et tomba sur le matelas, mais avec Jack par-dessus elle.   
  
- Allez, bouge, capitaine, marmonna Fiona en essayant de pousser le corps mou et sans réflexe de Jack sur le côté. Elle y parvint enfin après un énorme effort de contorsion. La respiration haletante, elle resta un instant immobile pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se rendit compte qu'un des bras de Jack était encore au-dessus d'elle. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui, sans savoir pourquoi, au lieu de déguerpir au plus vite. Soudain, en examinant son visage serein, une sensation étrange lui pinça le coeur. Il était si beau, endormi. Sa peau tannée par le soleil sentait bon le sel. Mue par un sentiment nouveau pour elle, elle se recrocquevilla contre lui et ferma les yeux pour apprécier ces quelques instants de bonheur. Elle se sentait protégée, elle n'avait plus besoin d'être forte, d'être sans cesse sur le qui-vive en train de réfléchir. Elle soupira d'aise, sentant la châleur du corps de Jack contre le sien. Mais un croassement inquiet la fit brusquement revenir à la réalité. Une foule d'images lui traversa l'esprit à toute vitesse: Spirit, Mary, le navire, sa mère, le reste de l'équipage.  
  
- Non! s'écria-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Non, je n'ai pas le droit. Mais enfin, Fona, comment as-tu pu penser une seconde à abandonner tous ceux que tu aimes! Quelle idiote! L'amour...  
  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
  
- L'amour n'est pas fait pour toi.  
  
Elle se releva brusquement, essuya d'un coup de manche rageur son visage, prit un morceau de parchemin et griffonna quelques mots. Puis, elle ouvrit la porte, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil glacial au lit de Jack qui commençait à ronfler, et elle détala à perdre haleine jusqu'à l'Oiseau de Feu, la tête à présent vidée de toute appréhension. 


	4. Retrouvailles sur l'île de la Muerta

**Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà après une longue et intolérable absence. Mais je ne reviens pas les mains vides! le Père NOËL vous offre un nouveau chapitre tout neuf, tout frais, juste sorti du four!**

**Bisous à tous mes lecteurs (enfin s' ****il y en a!) et bonne année!!! Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses, et bonne lecture!**

**PS: Pas d'abus d'alcool!**

**Chapitre 4: Retrouvailles sur l'île de la Muerta**

Jack ouvrit les yeux en baillant. Il s'assit et bailla à nouveau. Il avait passé une nuit particulièrement reposante, ce qui était plutôt rare lorsqu'il restait sur Tortuga. Il essaya de se rappeler quand Fiona l'avait quitté mais il y avait comme un trou noir à partir du moment où elle s'était mise à pleurer. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pourtant presque pas bu hier soir à part l'excellent vin français qu'avait apporté son invitée. Son regard ensommeillé se posa alors sur un parchemin qui traînait sur son bureau.

- Merci encore pour tout, Jack. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton trésor. Celui que je vais chercher ne t'appauvrira en rien, tu ne remarqueras même pas que quelque chose a disparu. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ta générosité mais sache qu'elle m'aura permis de rencontrer mon destin. Adieu, Fiona Hawkins, lut-il à haute voix.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il comprit vite la ruse malgré sa surpise et sa perplexité. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Cette femme l'avait dupé et séduit juste pour le voler. Ou du moins elle avait essayé. Car le capitaine Jack Sparrow n'entendait pas se faire dépouiller de son trésor comme ça. Une bouffé de haine se répandit en lui. L'Oiseau de Feu et son équipage ne devaient pas quitter l'île de la Muerta. Il sortit de sa cabine comme une furie et hurla à l'équipage d'appareiller sur-le-champ pour l'île de la Muerta. Gibbs s'étonna du ton soudain mauvais du capitaine mais n'osa pas poser de questions. Jack se positionna fermement à la barre. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour abuser de lui et obtenir les coordonnées de l'île mais il se promit de se venger coûte que coûte. L'Oiseau de Feu avait beau être le navire le plus rapide de la flotte royale française, il ne battrait jamais le Black Pearl, ça il en était sûr et il pouvait compter sur cet avantage pour le rattraper à temps.

Durant la journée, il se calma un peu et Gibbs en profita pour venir lui parler.

- Hey, Jack, quelle mouche t'as piqué? On a l'impression que t'es pas dans ton état normal.

- En effet, oui. Et c'est pas une impression.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Disons que j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un à la hauteur de la perfidie de Barbossa.

- Qui donc?

- Mademoiselle Hawkins, répondit Jack d'une voix glaciale qui se voulait ironique.

Gibbs frissonna en entendant son capitaine prononcer ce nom d'un ton si dur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Mais... euh... Jack... qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour te mettre autant en rogne?

- Elle va voler mon trésor.

- Quoi?

- Elle m'a fait avouer les coordonnées de la Muerta je ne sais comment, et maintenant elle compte me prendre mon butin. Mais pas d'inquiétude, Gibbs. Je l'en empêcherai et la tuerai moi-même.

- Ah, la sale garce! s'exclama Gibbs en frappant du poing sur le gouvernail. On est tous avec toi, Jack! Elle va payer, crois-moi! Je le savais ça, ne jamais faire confiance aux femmes, elles sont les pires traîtres qu'un homme puisse rencontrer vu qu'elles seules ont le pouvoir de jouer sur notre faiblesse, grogna Gibbs en s'éloignant.

Deux jours plus tard, en fin de nuit, Jack se redressa sur son gouvernail et sourit pour la première fois depuis le départ. L'île de la Muerta se dressait, solitaire, à quelques encablures et on distinguait clairement un navire amarré devant la grotte secrète. Il fit signe à un matelot de jeter l'ancre sans détourner son regard teinté de vengeance de l'île. Puis, enfin, il se tourna vers son équipage.

- Messieurs...

Ana Maria se râcla la gorge.

- Messieurs... et madame, mon trésor réclame de l'aide, je dois le sauver d'une immonde traîtresse. Qui m'aidera dans ma tâche?

Aussitôt, pratiquement toutes les mains se levèrent.

- Merci, mais je n'ai besoin que d'une vingtaine de compagnons pour m'épauler. Nous allons massacrer ces voleurs jusqu'au dernier. Ou plutôt ces voleuses. Il ne s'agit que d'une petite embuscade de routine. Et lorsque ce sera fait, ce magnifique bâtiment que vous voyez là nous appartiendra. Et je pourrai créer ma flotte personnelle. Bien, j'en veux vingt avec moi, les autres, restez et préparez-vous à piller ce navire. Mais... seulement quand je serai revenu, c'est bien compris?

L'équipage acquiesça et se divisa en deux. Jack et son groupe mirent à l'eau quelques chaloupes et glissèrent doucement jusqu'à la grotte. En passant devant l'Oiseau de Feu, Gibbs aurait juré avoir aperçu un mouvement d'ailes noires reflété par la lune mais en voyant son capitaine aussi concentré, il ne le fit pas remarquer et se contenta d'apprécier la constitution de ce navire pour le moins exceptionnel même si les torches allumées ne l'éclairaient que faiblement.

L'équipage de Fiona s'était éparpillé un peu partout, et par petits groupes de deux ou trois fouillaient les moindres recoins, soulevant les tapis brodés, les jarres d'or, les statues, les coffres de pierres précieuses. Fiona était avec Mary au centre de la grotte principale, assise en tailleur sur un coffre particulièrement somptueux, en pierre sculptée et orné de symboles mayas en or massif. Elles l'avaient déjà ouvert et n'y avaient trouvé que des pièces d'or gravées d'une tête de mort. Mary, en en prenant une dans sa main avait ressenti un étrange malaise, et en avait déduit qu'elles portaient une malédiction puissante. Fiona l'avait donc rescellé et maintenant, elle fermait les yeux et vidait son esprit pour essayer de sentir l'énergie de l'objet qu'elle cherchait. Car ce n'était pas le trésor qu'elle convoitait, oh non pas du tout. Mais elle fut interrompue par Mary qui lui pressa le bras énergiquement.

- Mary, j'essaye de me concentrer, là!

- Sarah a entendu quelque chose, des gens arrivent sur des chaloupes, dit-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

Fiona se raidit.

- Tu es sûre?

- Je viens de le lire dans son esprit. Et je crois que c'est Jack Sparrow, notre visiteur.

- Oh mon dieu! Mais comment a-t-il fait? Je... j'ai... c'est impossible! L'Oiseau de Feu est le navire le plus rapide de la flotte de France, non?

- Oui, mais le Black Pearl doit l'être encore plus. Et je crois qu'ils ont eu un vent favorable, contrairement à nous.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû lui laisser ce mot, c'était stupide! J'aurais pu m'en aller et ne rien dire mais il a fallu que j'ai un comportement arrogant et que j'écrive cette phrase plus que révélatrice... Bon, pas de panique, il va falloir faire avec, maintenant! Il va devoir me croire sinon ça va être un beau massacre et j'ai envie de tout sauf ça.

- Si au moins on était sur le bâteau, ils seraient obligés de nous écouter puisqu'ils ne pourraient pas nous attaquer!

- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Bon, et bien, pour la discrétion sur nos pouvoirs, je crois que ça va être raté.

- Tu ne seras peut-être pas obligée de t'en servir.

- Peut-être bien. J'ai une idée. Bon, ne perdons pas de temps.

Elle se mit debout sur le coffre et poussa un cri bref qui fit tourner toutes les têtes vers elle.

- L'équipage du Black Pearl va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. En position de défense!!!

Les filles hochèrent la tête et partirent se cacher dans des recoins sombres tout en ayant une bonne vue sur le canal où les chaloupes allaient débarquer. Chacune dégaina son pistolet et l'arma dans cette direction. Les torches qu'elles avaient installé ayant été éteintes, une obscurité plus ou moins dense et un silence quasi religieux règnait lorsque l'on entendit le bruit de plus en plus dictinct des pagaies tapant sur l'eau.

Jack posa le pied à terre et s'étonna de ne rien entendre et surtout de ne rien voir. Il fit un signe discret à ses co-équipiers qui le rejoignirent en silence. Une torche dans une main et son pistolet armé dans l'autre, il traçait le passage.

- Elles ne doivent pas être bien loin, mumura Gibbs tout en regardant nerveusement autour de lui le peu de contours que la lumière des torches éclairait.

Personne n'était jamais venu de nuit sur l'île de la Muerta et le bruit sourd d'une bourrasque de vent entrant en trombe par le plafond perforé de la grotte en fit sursauter plusieurs. Le décor paraissait assez lugubre et ressemblait à un ancien tombeau royal resté encore inviolé. Les pierres précieuses, l'argent et l'or scintillaient furtivement et Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de penser à des milliers d'yeux qui les épiaient avec méfiance, ce qui le fit frissonner d'angoisse malgré lui. Puis il chassa ces pensées stupides de sa tête et emboîta le pas de son capitaine et ami.

- Chers membres du Black Pearl, je vous demande de lâcher vos armes! dit soudain une voix mystérieuse dans le noir.

Jack reconnut aussitôt la voix de Fiona. Il serra encore plus fort son pistolet.

- Chers membres de l'Oiseau de Feu, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous demander de lâcher vos armes. Vous êtes chez moi, ici!

- C'est exact, mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous n'êtes pas de très bonne humeur capitaine Sparrow et qui sait ce qu'un pirate en colère peut faire...

- Mais pourquoi serais-je de mauvaise humeur? Ce n'est pas comme si on essayait de me dérober ce à quoi je tiens le plus après mon bâtiment! s'exclama Jack tout en continuant à avancer tant bien que mal vers la voix.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais il y a eu un malentendu. Je ne veux en aucun cas vous voler votre or.

- Ah oui? Eh bien permettez-moi de douter de votre parole, Fiona. Je suis au regret de vous informer que vous êtes en train de violer ma propriété!

- Ecoutez, Jack... je vous dis que c'est un malentendu. Laissez-moi au moins vous expliquer.

- Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de vos explications douteuses. C'est très clair pour moi. Je vais devoir vous fusiller, vous et vos charmantes amies, à mon grand regret, dit Jack, de plus en plus tendu, mais aussi plus déterminé car il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

Ceux qui le suivaient avaient aussi la main crispée sur leur pistolet et bougeaient la tête en tous sens pour essayer de distinguer une quelconque silhouette. Mais leurs ennemies semblaient invisibles et cela les énervait d'autant plus qu'ils étaient en position de faiblesse, n'ayant pas l'avantage du terrain qui leur semblait inconnu dans l'obscurité.

-Vous êtes vraiment borné, capitaine. Tant pis, vous l'aurez voulu.

A ce moment, la clarté de la lune envahit la grotte et projeta sa lumière bleutée sur la silhouette de Fiona. Jack ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en l'apercevant, debout sur le coffre maudit, ses cheveux libérés flottant derrière elle comme un voile. Il pouvait même distinguer la lueur de la lune se refleter dans la prunelle de ses yeux fixés sur lui. Elle leva les mains vers eux et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, Jack et ses amis sentirent que leurs armes glissaient de leurs mains pourtant serrées. Une force invisible semblait les attirer comme un aimant. Les pirates n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait que tous leurs pistolets volèrent dans les airs et vinrent se poser au pied du coffre de pierre. Jack cligna des yeux comme il l'avait fait en voyant les bougies voler sur l'Oiseau de Feu le premier soir et alors il comprit comment cela s'était produit tout en refusant d'y croire. Son esprit terre-à-terre refusait d'admettre qu'une magie puissante venait des les désarmer. C'était impossible. Et pourtant, là, il venait de la voir de ses propres yeux... La cervelle bouillonnante de questions, il entendit vaguement Gibbs murmurer "sorcière...".

Fiona rouvrit les yeux. Ses amies sortirent de l'ombre tout en continuant de tenir en joue leurs visiteurs. Elle baissa les mains et sauta souplement sur le sol. Elle marchait droit devant vers Jack qui se tenait immobile à quelques mètres, ses compagnons recroquevillés derrière lui.

Elle s'arrêta enfin devant lui, prit sa main et lui rendit son pistolet.

- Je suis désolée que vous ayez vu ça, mais... vous pouvez comprendre que nous ne voulions pas mourir.

- Qui... Qui êtes-vous? Qui êtes-vous vraiment? demanda-t-il, un peu plus rassuré maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son précieux objet.

- Je vais vous raconter. Venez, dit-elle en le prenant par le bras.

- Ce que je vous ai raconté lors du dîner est vrai, tout du moins le début... En réalité, ma mère est partie quand j'avais 13 ans, et non 18. Enfin, partie, c'est une façon de parler. Dans notre région, comme partout ailleurs en France et dans certains pays d'Europe, la chasse aux sorcières battait son plein. Elle arriva dans notre village comme une tempête, tout d'un coup. Toutes les semaines, je voyais les grands-mères ou les mères de mes amies brûler sur le bûcher au milieu de la place, dénoncées par de mauvais villageois apeurés qui pourtant avaient sûrement eu au moins une fois recours à nous. Elles ne répondaient rien sous la torture, pas une seule parole, rien qu'un chant mélodieux vieux de plus de 2000 ans, censé anéantir la douleur. Même sur le bûcher, une fois prises dans les flammes, on pouvait les entendre chanter, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Fiona essuya une larme furtive qui coulait sur sa joue. Jack écoutait, impassible, et pourtant, au fond de lui, son coeur s'étreignit et s'émut de cette histoire terrible. Les yeux brillants, Fiona continua:

-Notre communauté fut prise de panique et nous allâmes nous cacher au plus profond de la forêt, notre forêt, le seul lieu qui pourrait nous protéger d'eux, Brocéliande. Ma mère voulait résister, et non pas fuir comme si nous nous sentions coupables. Avec plusieurs de ses amies, elles restèrent au village, réconfortant les familles et continuant de pratiquer la guérison pour les plus dépourvus comme elles l'avaient toujours fait. Bien sûr, moi, je veux dire, nous, les enfants, devions rester cachés pour notre sécurité. Nos mères revenaient de moins en moins souvent, pour ne pas les attirer vers nous. Nous formions maintenant une sorte de communauté recluse exclusivement féminine. Celles qui restaient avec nous, les plus vieilles, continuaient de nous former, de nous ensiegner la magie. Mais un jour, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Les dernières résistantes comme on les appelait furent dénoncées. L'inquisiteur organisa aussitôt un procès rapide qui se termina bien sûr par une condamnation à mort pour hérésie totale. Le jour de l'exécution, nous étions là, évidemment. Cachées, invisibles. Je revois encore ma grand-mère avancer la première vers le bûcher, grande, fière. Elle avait détaché ses longs cheveux argentés qui ondulaient doucement à la brise. Mon coeur se tordit quand elle posa son regard bienfaisant sur moi et me fit un petit sourire. Elle avait pu me voir, et elle seule. Une des plus puissantes d'entre nous. Les autres la suivaient et j'attendais avec anxiété de voir ma mère avancer elle aussi impassiblement vers son funeste destin. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur car je savais qu'elle ne mourrait pas véritablement. Mais je ne la vis pas. La dernière grimpa sur les troncs de bois et se laissa attacher les mains, au poteau vertical du centre. Elles étaient là, debout en cercle, les unes à côté des autres, dans un silence total. Puis, tandis que l'inquisiteur lisait le cérémonial habituel sur l'hérésie et la sorcellerie, et leur demandait de se soumettre à Dieu Tout-Puissant pour qu'ils les libère du Malin, ma grand-mère ferma les yeux et entonna le chant. D'abord un murmure. Les autres, comme si elles avaient attendu ce moment, la suivirent et chacune se mit à chanter. On aurait dit une chorale. Une chorale d'espoir. Ce chant, personne ne pouvait le comprendre, à part nous. Je savais que c'était leur chant d'adieu, leur chant d'amour pour nous et pour tout ce qui vit. L'inquisiteur, fou furieux, saisit une torche des mains d'un des villageois et mit le feu au bûcher. En réponse, elle chantèrent encore plus fort. C'était... magnifique et horrible à la fois. La foule, d'habitude enthousiaste, était silencieuse. Seul l'inquisiteur hurlait "Brûlez sales sorcières, et que les flammes de l'Enfer vous fassent souffrir à tout jamais! Brûlez! Brûlez! Vous n'étiez pas dignes de vivre!"

Notre groupe resta jusqu'à ce que la dernière braise fut éteinte. La nuit était tombée. Nous récitâmes quelques prières, puis nous remplîmes chacune une boîte de cendres. Une fois revenues dans la forêt, nous fîmes les riutels d'adieu comme il se doit. Quand tout fut terminé, Mary vint me voir. Elle m'apprit que ma grand-mère lui avait parlé par télépathie. Ma mère avait été sortie de la prison peu avant l'aube de ce jour. Apparemment, c'était mon père, je veux dire le duc, qui avait donné cet ordre. Je compris qu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle meure comme ça. Je savais qu'il l'aimait toujours. J'appris plus tard, grâce à mes enquêtes, qu'il l'avait mise dans un navire en partance pour les Caraïbes, un endroit où on ne la retrouverait jamais. Un grand soulagement s'empara de moi. Ma mère était vivante, quelque part. Mais avant toute chose, j'avais quelque chose à accomplir. Pour notre liberté. Je n'avais que 13 ans. Et c'est à cet âge-là que pour la première fois, j'ai tué un homme et la seule fois où j'avais vraiment envie de la faire.

-L'inquisiteur?

-Oui. Par le poison. Un gâteau. Mary et moi l'avions préparé en nous servant du grimoire de ma grand-mère. Il séjournait dans une chambre de l'auberge. Les religieux sont censés être humbles mais lui, il avait exigé le meilleur pour son confort. "A cause de mon grand âge", il disait. Mary faisait le guet pendant que moi je lui apportais le plat, déguisée en domestique. Personne ne nous avait vu entrer dans l'auberge. J'ai posé le gâteau sur la table. Il m'a remercié d'un ton mielleux en disant que faire tuer toutes ces femmes du Diable lui faisaient plaisir mais que cela était très fatiguant et il a commencé à s'empiffrer. Je me dirigeais lentement vers la porte, profitant du spectacle. Puis, avant de la fermer, je le vis mettre sa main à sa gorge et baver un liquide verdâtre. Ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites et il tomba de sa chaise en se contorsionnant de douleur. Je le regardais calmement mourir, aucune honte, aucun remord, aucune peur, rien. Je croisai son regard agonisant pour la dernière fois, et il sut alors immédiatement qui j'étais. Puis, il ferma les yeux et son coeur s'arrêta. Ses jambes tremblèrent encore quelques secondes, puis plus rien. Je fermai la porte, descendis silecieusement les escaliers et retrouvai Mary qui m'attendais dans un recoin. Personne ne trouva jamais de coupable pour ce crime, mais je me doutais que tout le monde chez nous savait, bien qu'aucune d'entre elles n'aient jamais abordé le sujet.

Ensuite je m'attachai à mon objectif ultime: retrouver ma mère. Pour cela, il fallait absolument que je revois mon père d'une façon ou d'une autre pour lui demander où elle se trouvait car lui seul le savait. Je n'étais jamais entrée en contact avec lui, ma mère me l'avait interdit. Je n'étais jamais entrée dans l'enceinte du château. J'y allai, invisible, et réussis à mettre ma lettre sur son bureau et à m'enfuir au coeur des fourrés avant que la potion ne fasse plus effet.

Le lendemain, je me rendis au lieu de rendez-vous, extrêmement anxieuse et impatiente à la fois. J'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'il viendrait. Et il est venu. Notre rencontre fut plutôt formelle mais beaucoup moins froide que je l'aurais pensé. Il était seul. Quand il me vit, il sourit et soupira. "Tu es aussi belle que ta mère" me dit-il. Au fond de moi j'aurais voulu qu'il me prenne dans ses bras mais je savais très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais osé. Il se contenta de serrer ma main avec chaleur. Ses yeux brillaient, je ne savais si c'était d'émotion, de fierté ou simplement de bonheur. Mais il y avait autre chose. Tristesse, mélancolie. C'était un bel homme dans la force de l'âge, grand, fort et à l'allure noble. Mais il me parla très simplement. Il me dit qu'il savait ce que j'allais lui demander. Je le laissai parler et ce qu'il m'avoua me fit fondre en larmes. Ma mère avait bien embarqué sur ce navire. Mais presque arrivé à destination, une tempête s'était levée. Le navire avait sombré. La plupart de l'équipage s'en sortit et ils cherchèrent ma mère. Ils aperçurent alors une île qui n'était pas sur leur carte. Ils s'y arrêtèrent et trouvèrent ma mère, vivante. Les marins étaient de braves gars et ils voulaient la ramener avec eux car ils avaient appris au cours du voyage à l'apprécier, mais elle les menaça de se tuer s'ils l'emmenaient de force. Ils n'insistèrent pas et obéirent tout en ayant l'idée de revenir la chercher plus tard avec un autre navire et des gens plus convaincants. Mais évidemment, ils ne retrouvèrent jamais cette île. C'est ainsi qu'on la surnomma l'île de la Muerta, car on supposa que ma mère fut le seul être humain à vivre et mourir sur cette île.

-Ca veut dire... qu'elle est morte ici...

-Oui. Elle est forcément là, quelque part. Quand je suis arrivée sur l'île, j'ai aussitôt su qu'elle avait trouvé la grotte et ses trésors. Alors, depuis que nous sommes là, nous cherchons. Je suis désolée de vous avoir mêlé à cette histoire mais vous étiez le seul à pouvoir m'aider, et je pensais que vous ne l'auriez pas fait volontairement.

-Non, vous auriez dû me le dire, j'aurais...

-Non, vous n'auriez pas. Vous n'auriez pas révélé l'emplacement de cette île à un pirate concurrent, même si elle vous avait raconté une histoire abracadabrante pour vous convaincre. Vous auriez plutôt cru à un piège.

-Vous avez raison. C'est exactement ce que j'aurais pensé.

Fiona sourit. Jack lui rendit son sourire.

-Ecoutez Fiona, je trouve votre histoire fascinante, même si j'ai du mal à croire à tous ces trucs de magie et de sorcellerie. Pourtant, il est évident que vous m'avez ensorcellé l'autre soir, sinon je ne vous aurais jamais donné ce que vous cherchiez. Je dois l'admettre, vous avez des moyens très persuasifs d'obtenir ce que vous voulez. Et je ne vous en veux pas. On se débrouille avec les avantages que la vie nous donne.

-C'est vrai. Vous comprenez, je dois retrouver son corps. Ca fait 15 ans que je dois faire mon deuil.

-Je comprends parfaitement. Et je vais vous dire une chose. Je vais vous aider à retrouver votre mère.

-Vraiment? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

-Oui, et vous pouvez officiellement rester ici autant de temps que vous le désirez, acheva-t-il en souriant.

-Oh merci, merci infiniment, Jack! s'écria-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Jack, pris au dépourvu, se laissa faire et referma à son tour ses bras autour du corps élancé de Fiona. Il se prit même à fourrer sa tête dans ses cheveux soyeux qui sentaient le noix de coco. Brusquement, tout lui revint en tête. La soirée, sa somptueuse robe pourpre, son air séducteur, sa beauté sauvage et son regard captivant. Et avant cela, le tango, son envie de l'embrasser, la manière dont elle avait dansé avec lui, si irrésisitible, si désirable... Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'il tenait en ce moment cette femme exceptionnelle dans ses bras, qu'il respirait son parfum enivrant et qu'elle pressait inconsciemment son corps contre le sien. Des images folles lui traversaient l'esprit, tellement tentantes... NON! se dit-il.

Il se déserra à regret de son étreinte.

-Au fait, je peux vous demander un truc?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je vous dois bien toutes les questions que vous vous posez.

-Le soir du tango...

Fiona rougit malgré elle et essaya de penser à autre chose.

-Oui...

-Avant que vous ne partiez en coup de vent, vous m'avez fait quelque chose...

-Oh ça... je... j'étais.... enfin... j'ai juste refermé la coupure... je ne savais plus trop ce que je faisais... j'en tenais une bonne, pas vous?

-Oui, moi aussi, j'admets... Mais en tous cas, je n'avais pas eu le temps de vous remercier de m'avoir aussi bien soigné. Alors, merci, belle demoiselle.

Il prit sa main fine, se pencha et lui fit un baise-main. Puis, il se releva et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Bien, allons à la recherche de Madame Hawkins!


	5. Héritage

_**Pour ma lectrice préférée! Zillah, non ne rougis pas enfin! haha! Et bien sûr, j'autorise aussi ts les autres à lire évidemment! Je sais bien ke ça fait un bail mais "mieux vaut tard ke jamais", non?**_

_**Et si vous êtes de nouveau emballés, bah, j'essaierai de continuer pr toi public! lol! Mais pour ça il me faut votre avis! Allez, bonne lecture à tous les gens!**_

**Cyberaven: Merci! Et dsl pr le retard j'ai été prise ailleurs!**

**Louise: Merciii! Ca fai plaisir, les gens bien motiv kom toi! **

**Opaline-Sunshine: Merci c tro gentil arrête je vais rougir... Kan j'écris je visualise ds ma tête et je m'imagine ds la peau des personnage pr mieux décrir leurs impressions, c un pur trip! **

**Chapitre 5: Héritage**

- Camarades, veuillez ouvrir grand les oreilles. J'ai écouté ce que ces demoiselles avaient à me dire et il se trouve que j'ai changé d'avis. On va les aider. Et pour cela, je vais vous mettre pour la journée sous les ordres de...

- Sarah, compléta celle-ci en souriant.

- Exactement, Sarah, répéta Jack en mettant une main sur son épaule.

- Mais capitaine, vous n'êtes pas sérieux...

- Hop hop hop, on discuterait mes ordres, Harris? Je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça et ça ne vous fera pas de mal d'être commandés par des femmes pour une fois! Et puis, comme ça, vous aurez quelque chose à raconter à votre retour sur Tortuga!

Le groupe se mit à rire.

- Parfait. Et j'attends de vous que vous soyez efficaces ici comme vous l'êtes sur le Pearl. Et suivez bien les conseils de Sarah.

Et ils cherchèrent. Tous. Ensemble. Les pirates et les sorcières, réunis exceptionnellement pour une raison mystérieuse aux yeux de la plupart d'entre eux. Rechercher un squelette de femme, c'était plutôt étrange. Mais toute la journée, ils déplacèrent coffres, tapis et jarres d'or pour essayer de découvrir ce fameux corps. Quand ils en trouvaient un, Fiona accourait aussitôt mais à chaque fois, un seul coup d'oeil lui suffisait pour qu'elle se détourne et fasse un signe négatif de la tête.

Une fois le soleil couché, tout le monde se réunit à bord du Pearl pour un dîner bien mérité. Jack avait insisté pour être l'hôte mais n'avait pas refusé les tonneaux de rhum et de vin provenant de l'Oiseau de Feu.

La soirée battait son plein. Tout le monde mangeait, buvait, riait ou dansait, les filles s'étant très vite intégrées parmi l'équipage, notamment grâce à Ana Maria qui les appréciaient énormément, car pour une fois, elle n'était pas la seule femme sur le bateau. Mais une personne semblait légèrement à l'écart de la fête.

Fiona était assise à la proue, sur le rebord, contemplant l'île d'un regard vague. Le verre de rhum qu'elle tenait à la main était vide, mais ça ne la préoccupait pas vraiment. Jack l'aperçut en jetant un oeil machinalement vers la proue du Pearl et vint à sa rencontre.

- Fiona?

Elle se retourna d'un coup, étonnée.

- Jack? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question si je n'étais pas poli.

- Je... Je réfléchissais. Je pensais à pas mal de choses...

- A votre mère?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui le fit frissonner malgré lui.

- Oui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va bien finir par la trouver... dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, zigzaguant un peu à cause de l'alcool.

- Mais on a tout fait aujourd'hui! On a cherché partout!

- Partout? Oh non. Il reste un endroit encore que vous n'avez pas vu. Moi-même je n'y suis entré qu'une fois et croyez-moi, ça m'a bien suffi.

- Où est-ce?

- C'est une ancienne crypte, très ancienne d'ailleurs. A mon avis, les rares habitants qu'il y a pu avoir sur cette île depuis qu'elle existe ont enterré leurs morts ici.

Fiona écarquilla les yeux, se leva souplement, et secoua Jack par les épaules.

- Une crypte? Une crypte!

- Attention, mon verre de vin!

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt?

Il haussa les épaules et vida son verre.

- Aucune idée. C'est maintenant que ça me revient. On ira dès demain matin si vous voulez.

- Demain matin? Pas question! s'écria-t-elle en enfonçant son tricorne sur sa tête. On y va tout de suite.

Ce fut au tour de Jack d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Quoi? Maintenant, tout de suite?

- Non, dans dix ans! Évidemment, maintenant! Allez, venez, vous allez m'y conduire, dit-elle à toute vitesse en le tirant par la manche vers l'échelle qui menait aux chaloupes.

- Mais attendez, on n'a même pas de torche!

Pour toute réponse, elle se retourna, pointa sa main vers deux torches accrochées à un mât. Celles-ci se mirent aussitôt en mouvement et volèrent directement vers eux. Fiona en attrapa une et Jack, perplexe et immobile, finit par prendre l'autre qui attendait dans les airs, à sa hauteur.

- Je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce truc-là!

Fiona esquissa un sourire.

- Pas d'inquiétude, Jack, je ne vous ferai voler dans les airs que si vous m'exaspérez vraiment...

Une lueur d'angoisse passa dans les yeux de Jack.

- Vous êtes trop aimable.

Une fois que la coque de la chaloupe heurta le sol de la grotte, les deux capitaines mirent pied à terre.

- Suivez-moi, murmura Jack en passant devant.

Il la conduisit à travers les trésors étalés un peu partout, suivant une route qu'il semblait le seul à connaître. Ils arrivèrent enfin à une sorte d'escalier grossièrement taillé dans la roche brute. Jack se tourna vers Fiona. Ses yeux sombres reflétaient la lumière vacillante des torches et Fiona s'attarda un instant de trop dessus, le trouvant absolument magnifique dans cette pénombre.

- Attention aux marches, princesse, elles pourraient vous trahir. Je vais passer devant au cas où vous tomberiez.

- Merci de faire tout ça pour moi Jack, mais si vous n'aimez pas cet endroit, vous n'êtes pas obligé de...

- Une femme rentrerait dans un tombeau et le capitaine Jack Sparrow n'oserait pas? Jamais de la vie, conclut-il en souriant.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles rocheuses de l'île, l'estomac de Fiona se noua, des frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale et l'étrange sensation q'uelle touchait au but s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose la pied sur la dernière marche et relève les yeux.

La crypte était assez grande. Des dizaines de caveaux étaient creusés dans les murs de pierre noire, tous scellés et parcourus d'inscriptions inconnues. Des éclats de quartz parsemaient toutes les parois et le plafond, illuminant la pièce d'une lueur étrange grâce aux torches. Au fond, un autel de marbre gravé de symboles mayas en or massif dominait la salle, en haut d'une estrade de cinq marches.

... Et dessus était allongée sur le dos une femme en robe blanche, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux noirs teintés de mèches grisonnantes s'étalant autour de son visage telle une auréole.

Les jambes de Fiona cédèrent sous elle. Jack la rattrapa de justesse par les épaules, mais trop tard, elle s'était évanouie. Il l'allongea sur le sol et la secoua doucement pour la réveiller.

- Fiona, Fiona, réveillez-vous...

Elle ouvrit lentement les paupières comme si c'était douloureux. La couleur particulière de ses yeux semblait encore plus vivante que d'habitude. Fiona serra fort la main de Jack dans la sienne. Il vit qu'elle faisait des efforts intérieurs pour parler alors que son regard, lui, laissait transparaître une multitude d'émotions allant de la tristesse au bonheur pur.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est... je... j'ai... maman...

- Je crois, oui. Fiona, vous voulez revenir plus tard?

- Plus tard? Pas... question! dit-elle en se relevant avec son aide.

Ses yeux avaient encore changé. On pouvait maintenant y lire une détermination à toute épreuve. Elle fit signe à Jack de rester où il était.

Elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration et, le regard fixé sur le corps de sa mère, elle commença à avancer dans sa direction, lentement, le temps que son esprit se prépare à ce qu'il allait voir. Une fois arrivée au-dessus du visage de la défunte, les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Fiona.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que son corps était en parfait état, comme si elle était juste plongée dans un profond sommeil. Sa peau dégageait un parfum de fleurs des champs qui rappela à Fiona sa Bretagne natale. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au milieu de ses pleurs, un sourire qui suffisait à matérialiser tout l'amour qui la reliait à sa mère. Elle caressa sa joue tiède et encore rosée du bout des doigts. Son visage était si paisible, si serein... Puis, elle mit ses mains sur les siennes, ferma les yeux et récita la prière de deuil dans un murmure à peine audible. Le dos toujours tourné à Jack, elle rouvrit les yeux et décroisa lentement les mains de sa mère, sachant très bien quel secret elles renfermaient.

Au creux de sa paume gauche, le bijou brillait de mille feux, illuminé de l'intérieur. Même dans le noir le plus total, elle aurait pu le voir scintiller dans la main de sa gardienne. En le revoyant face à elle, le coeur de Fiona se mit à battre fort, très vite. Elle aurait pu l'admirer pendant des heures sans bouger, comme elle l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois étant petite. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle n'allait pas que l'admirer. Il lui était destiné, il lui revenait de droit maintenant que sa mère était morte. C'était son cadeau, son seul héritage. Mais quel héritage! Un héritage magnifique et si puissant... Le bijou, en forme de plume, était fait d'argent, de diamant et de cristal. Mais au centre de la plume, une pierre très spéciale était incrustée, parfaitement ronde et lisse. Elle était faite d'une matière inconnue, d'une couleur indéfinissable qui changeait constamment, exactement de la même manière que les yeux de Fiona lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée tout à l'heure. C'était cette pierre fabuleuse qui donnait sa lumière intérieure au pendentif. Si il avait été porté par quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait été terne et aurait même passé aux yeux de n'importe qui pour un vulgaire bijou en toc.

Fiona connaissait tout de ce bijou et pourtant elle avait peine à croire qu'elle allait en devenir la gardienne. Elle l'effleura du doigt. Aussitôt, la pierre extraordinaire changea de couleur et vira au rouge profond, mêlé de orange et de jaune, comme si des flammes vivantes brûlaient et dansaient à l'intérieur. Puis il passa au vert, le vert des arbres se balançant dans la brise, le vert des épais tapis de mousse au printemps. Il changea encore et se teinta de bleu océan, de la même teinte que les iris de Fiona. Enfin, il revint à sa couleur initiale, c'est-à-dire, un blanc transparent, translucide mais infiniment dense et incroyablement lumineux.

Fiona se pencha, déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de sa mère et l'embrassa du regard une dernière fois.

- Au revoir, maman. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt. Je t'aime.

Puis, avec une main ferme, elle attrapa la chaînette en argent tressé qui tenait le bijou et l'ota ainsi du contact de sa mère. Elle recula et descendit l'estrade à reculons.

Ce qui se produisit alors laissa Jack bouche bée. Le corps sur l'autel passa de l'état de parfaite conservation à un tas de cendres en un instant. Fiona essuya une dernière larme, aperçut une boîte en bois sculpté posée au pied de l'autel, la prit et versa minutieusement toutes les cendres à l'intérieur.

Jack était encore en train de cligner des yeux quand Fiona se plaça face à lui.

- Jack, merci encore.

- Mais... c'est... impossible... elle était là et après elle a...

- Oui, je sais. Mais vous savez, les femmes comme nous ne sont pas tout à fait comme les autres. Il fallait que quelqu'un fasse son deuil pour qu'elle retourne à la terre d'où elle vient, mentit-elle.

- Mais elle n'était même pas...

- Décomposée?

- Oui...

- Je sais, c'est normal.

- Normal? Mais je...

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de croire ce que vous avez vu. Faites comme si rien ne s'était passé et votre vie reprendra comme avant.

- Non, Fiona, je ne peux pas, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Ma vie ne sera jamais plus comme avant maintenant que vous y êtes entrée.

Les joues de Fiona s'enflammèrent.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas...

- Je ne demande qu'à croire ce que je vois, murmura Jack sans détourner le regard de la femme incroyablement mystérieuse qui se tenait devant lui.

Jamais une femme n'avait autant titillé sa curiosité. Et pas que sa curiosité d'ailleurs... Il serait si facile de l'embrasser là, maintenant... Ils étaient seuls, dans une pièce faiblement éclairée et la flamme qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Fiona n'était pas seulement liée à ses retrouvailles avec sa mère, non il y avait autre chose. Il sentait une force le pousser vers elle comme un aimant attiré par un autre mais pour la première fois, il n'était pas sûr de lui, il n'était jamais sûr de rien avec elle, elle le troublait trop.

Fiona començait à avoir chaud. Et pourtant, il faisait un froid glacial dans cette crypte. Mais alors d'où venait cette chaleur qui l'entourait tandis que le visage de Jack se rapprochait dangereusement du sien? Elle savait très bien pourquoi mais ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Après tout, ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par les mains de Jack qui venaient d'encercler sa taille. Toute réflexion l'abandonna aussitôt et avec une ardeur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle se jeta à son cou et lui donna un baiser fougueux.

Jack n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'est elle qui l'embrassait en ce moment même! Il y répondit avec passion en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Les lèvres de Fiona avaient un goût fruité inoubliable et ses mains caressant sa nuque lui donnaient des frissons.

Fiona ne pensait plus, elle vivait, enfin. Être dans les bras de Jack et l'embrasser était si simple et si agréable... La sensation d'être protégée de tout lui était assez étrangère et elle y goûtait comme à un fruit interdit. Elle s'accrochait à son souffle, à ses lèvres comme on s'accroche désespérément à un rêve, un espoir. Il embrasse tellement bien, se dit-elle tout en sentant agréablement les mains de Jack remonter dans son dos et descendre encore, toujours un peu plus bas...


End file.
